Alice and Sirius's First Date
by Littleshawnshawn
Summary: Alice is shocked when her long term crush asks her out on a date. Sirius/Alice


Alice had her nose buried in a book and didn't notice when Sirius walked up, though that was something she was used to. She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Unless you'd like to die, go away. I'm reading." She stated. She just wanted to read, just a peaceful afternoon. She heard his laugh and looked up, "Oh it's you, sorry Siri." She smiled and went back to her book.

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you. Do you think you could put the book down for a few minutes, Sweety?" He sounded nervous for some reason, what was up with that? She put her book down and turned to face him on the couch. Something was up and now her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"What's up Buttercup? You sound nervous; who are you asking out now?" She laughed jokingly but it seemed like worry flashed across his face. She reached for his hand and rubbed her thumb across it, that seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Sweety- Alice." He paused, was someone dying? Worry flashed across her face. "It's not bad! It's uh-" He seemed so nervous, what was this? He closed his eyes and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Alice McCormick, will you go on a date with me?" The look of shock on her face must have been evident because instantly his face sunk.

"Of course I will!" She smiled and laughed; she doubted he knew how much she had wanted to do this since they became friends. "Of course." The look on Sirius's face was one she'd remember for years, he looked so happy and so relieved at the same time.

He grinned, "Then I'll meet you here at 6 okay?" He quickly got up and disappeared, leaving her to stare at where he had just sat.

Alice glanced in the mirror once more; she had dressed up a bit, throwing on her favorite sundress and a blue jean jacket. She knew Sirius wasn't going to care what she looked like, but she still wanted to impress him. She fixed a spot of hair that had gotten messed up and then went downstairs to the common room. Sirius was in the midst of a heated debate from the looks of it. She smiled when she saw him, but he didn't seem to notice her. But all of the sudden he caught sight of her and turned away from his conversation and walked up to her. "Wow, Sweety. You look nice." She smiled, he was in his usual Siri clothes, but to her, he looked good.

"As do you." He kissed her cheek as she said this, but that wasn't new, he had done that for a while, as far back as she could grabbed her hand and she blushed a little. Lily looked over at them and gave her a large grin and a thumbs up. Well, at least Lily approved. Marlene on the other hand gave her a cold hard stare. It almost made her want to back out of this date, but she knew she wouldn't. He quickly led her out of the common room and he didn't speak until they were almost out of the castle.

"I have a surprise." He stated, a grin covering his face. "But I need you to trust me." She nodded at him, this was Siri, of course she could trust her Siri.

"Of course I trust you." He just chuckled as she said it which made her a bit nervous.

"Then I'm going to blindfold you and guide you to our destination, okay?" He pulled out the blindfold and placed it over her eyes before she could protest.

"Fine, I trust you." She knew that he smiled at that. She felt him grab her by the hand and he gave what seemed to be a reassuring squeeze. He led her forward for some time before saying anything.

After what felt like forever, she heard his voice break the quiet. "Sweety we're here." She grinned; she was ready to see what Sirius had planned for them. She felt his lips touch her cheek as he untied the blindfold so she could once again see. It took her a second to realize that she was turned away from whatever it was because of the way he kept looking over her shoulder as if checking to make sure everything was perfect. "I tried really hard on this, okay? Don't judge me too harshly; I put more work into this date then most of the others I've planned." He slowly turned her around, his hands lingering at her waist.

Her eyes widened at the sight. A little blanket was laid out in front of the lake and there was a small picnic basket on top. It wasn't much, but it was perfect. She looked back at him and smiled. He slowly and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the blanket. She sat down and looked out across the lake, the sun would set soon. He really had planned this out perfectly. She turned to look back at him and laughed. In his hand he held two glasses and sitting in front of him was a bottle of Butterbeer.

"I may or may not have worked with the house elves on getting some of this, but it was all my idea." He smiled with a little blush in his cheeks. She hadn't felt so cared for in a very long time. "So I have my favorite dessert, which happens to be one of yours too." He poured the glasses of butterbeer and handed her one, setting his to the side. He rummaged through the picnic basket until he found what he was looking for. He lifted up a small box. A box of two chocolate cupcakes. She just giggled. Thoe truly were his favorite. "You helped a bit with these, I asked you for two cupcakes this morning and these just happen to be them." He blushed and she laughed.

"Well I'm glad I could help." She smiled at him. It was really cute how much work he had put into this. "Thank you Siri, this is wonderful." A grin was once again upon the young man's face.

"I'm not done yet, Sweetheart!" She laughed, of course he wasn't done, he had to make sure she was amazed. That's just how Sirius worked. He quickly got up and ran off. She stared after him, completely shocked. But he soon came back with something behind his back. "I'm not sure if I got this right, but I hope so." He brought a single blue rose out from behind his back and Alice was amazed. She had told him that she had always wanted a handsome young man to give her a single blue rose, her favorite flower. But she hadn't told him that since they were in 4th year. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her best mate. A look of panic came over his face. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Alice shook her head and stood up and walked up to Sirius. "Thank you." She gave him a big hug and she could feel relief wash through his body as his body relaxed. She pulled away from him and smiled. "This is amazing Sirius." She moved her hand away so she could wipe away her tears. She looked over everything he planned as he led her back to sit down on the little blanket. She sat right next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. She looked over and their eyes met. They both smiled and leaned in, letting their lips meet for the first time. Alice giggled and pulled away, once again resting her head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

Alice laughed as he ate his cupcake, scarfing it down as usual. He looked over at her and grinned, his face covered in Chocolate. "You going to eat your cupcake, or can I?" He said it with a dorky grin and she couldn't help but laugh. She handed him her cupcake and chuckled as he finished it. "I think it's getting late, it's probably time to get back to the common room."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, I guess it wouldn't look good to James if you brought me home late." She teased him and watched as he stood up, offering her his hand. She gladly took it and pulled herself up, but she didn't let go, and neither did he. He packed up the picnic, wiped off his face, and together they walked back to the common room, hand in hand.

Tonight would be the start of something new…


End file.
